Confessions
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: When his pursuit of Sena and Ami leads him back to Itsuki's house, starling revelations are made. Rated for language. One Shot, slight Tobei/Itsuki.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Togari or the characters therein._

**Author's** **note**: This story takes place sometime after the end of the series. Tobei has been chasing Sena and Ami, and now the chase has led him home.

* * *

Tobei was breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed on the man and his toga that stood before him as he growled out, "Hey, Mr. White Darkness, you'd better get the hell out of here."

To think, this chase of the man who could see and spread toga, this pursuit of the darkness, had led him back here. He had left, in part, to spare them. He knew the mind of darkness. The idea of mercilessness was no stranger to him. If he'd stayed, it would have put Itsuki and her family in danger. But now, now that was exactly what was happening anyway.

"Pretty thing, isn't she, Tobei?" Sena spoke with an easy grin, looking in on Itsuki through the window she did her homework, "I wonder...what kind of darkness hides in her?"

"Leave her alone." He spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm warning you!"

"Or what?" The white darkness seemed to radiate from Sena, illuminating Ami, who stood at his side.

"Every human holds darkness." The tan skinned male from the underworld spoke with a wink, "If she found out that you're a murderer...you really think that won't bring out the darkness in her? Think about it. Her father was murdered. Like she'd really forgive someone like you."

"I said leave her alone!" Tobei was shouting now.

"Tobei?" A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Itsuki had wanted her first words on his return to be welcome home...but instead she found herself asking in a concerned tone, "What's going on?"

"Itsuki!" Came the voice of the murderer who had grown so fond of this girl, "Get out of here! These guys are trouble!"

"Ah, if it isn't the princess in question." Sena smiled at her, "Hello, Itsuki. We were just talking about you."

Itsuki tensed, taking a step back, "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt." Sena spoke, though his grin never faded, "You don't remember? We ran into each other at the shoe store..."

"What?" She still couldn't place him. Her panicked gaze shifted to Tobei, as she repeated, "What's going on? Who are these guys?"

With a snarl and a murderous glare set upon Sena and Ami, the toga hunter replied, Togari held ready in his grip, "I told ya, they're trouble."

Sighing Sena continued to smile at Itsuki, "If you don't remember, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Sena...leader of Ex."

"Ex?" The teenage girl replied, blinking, taking another step back, "What's Ex?"

"Just a little group. I suppose you could call us revolutionaries." Sena replied easily. He didn't plan on letting the girl leave alive, after all. So there was no worry in telling her the truth.

"Y-you're the ones who caused that explosion...aren't you?" She questioned nervously, "Do you know how many people you-"

"How many we've killed?" Interrupted the boy who had killed her father, "Oh, many, many people, I suppose...what about you, Tobei? How many have you killed?"

Tobei froze as the question was posed. His eyes went wide, and he looked at Itsuki. What would this girl think of him when she learned the truth? Why did he care? So many questions, and that pounding of his heart...it caused his head to hurt. His eyes darted back to Sena, "Shut up..."

"It must have been quite a lot. Ami tells me you were beheaded at the tender age of sixteen..." Sena continued.

Itsuki blinked. That was impossible...he was here, alive and breathing, he couldn't have been killed. Yet that strange scar across his neck...and...a murderer? His eyes had often filled with a type of venomous glare that scared her. But she'd grown used to that. Was it really possible he was a killer?

"That was a long time ago." Tobei growled, "Back when I didn't have nobody. I ain't like that no more."

There was a thud as Itsuki dropped to her knees on the floor, "T-tobei...?"

"Dammit." He muttered, casting another look at the girl, "I told ya to get outta here! I gotta take care of Mr. White Darkness and his toga. I ain't got time for you right now, Itsuki!"

A smirk continued to show on Sena's face, "I think I'll take my leave now...it seems you and Miss Itsuki have some things to talk about."

"Oh no you don't!" Tobei shouted, charging after Sena.

The toga hunter stopped, however, when his foe called over his shoulder at him, "Tsk, tsk. You wouldn't want to put Miss Itsuki at risk, now would you?"

Tobei growled, dropping his gaze to the ground. Why had the chase led here of all places? Here. Where the people he cared about were? His eyes were filled with hatred, the marks of Togari wrapped around his arm, "Dammit!"

"T-Tobei?" Itsuki questioned timidly, "You...aren't really a murderer...are you?"

Togari was still gripped firmly as Tobei let his arm fall to his side, "I ain't gonna lie...I...I've done some awful stuff..."

The girl clenched her hands into fists, staring at where they trembled in her lap, "Then you are?"

"Yeah..." He turned to look at Itsuki, "But like I said, it was a long time ago..."

"How long ago could it have been? You can't be that much older than me!" Her eyes turned harshly on her friend, "I trusted you, and you lied about something like this?"

"Three-hundred years." He stated simply, his gaze dropping to Togari, "They cut off my head. I rotted in hell for three-hundred years. And this is my way out."

"Wh-what?" Itsuki blinked up at him, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah. 'Cause it's true." He stared back at Itsuki as she peered intently into his eyes, trying to determine if he was being honest.

"Alright..." She nodded finally, "I believe you..."

"Really?" It was his turn to blink in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head, where his scruffy hair had grown back in. What was he supposed to say now?

"Well...yeah. You're eyes seem honest." Itsuki looked at him, "I've always known you must have had something dark in your past..."

Tobei wasn't sure how to respond. Did Itsuki hate him now? "I should get going. I have to stop Mr. White Darkness."

"Wait..." Itsuki stood up, moving toward him. "You're shoes..."

Tobei looked at his feet, which were covered in threadbare shoes, "Yeah, I guess they're a bit ratty."

"Hold on." She disappeared into the house, and returned a few moments later with a package wrapped in colorful paper, "It was supposed to be a Christmas present...but then you left...so it's a few months late."

By now, after having lived with Itsuki's family, Tobei was used to the idea of gifts. He wasn't sure about Christmas, though, "Um...Christmas?"

"It's a holiday. We don't really celebrate it...but...I got you a gift anyway." Itsuki shrugged and held the package out to her friend.

He took the box, and shook it. His gifts had never come wrapped before, but at the girl's urging, he tore off the paper, and opened the box to reveal a new pair of shoes, "Thanks..."

"Sure." She looked at him, "Look...I can't condone what you did...but three hundred years in hell is a long time."

"Tell me about it." He huffed and flopped to the ground to switch into his new shoes.

"What I'm saying is, hell seems willing to give you another chance...so I can too." Itsuki smiled at him as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?" He was glad to hear it. She didn't know the whole truth, but she was willing to believe what she was told.

She moved to his side, sitting down next to him and nodding, "Really. You seem like a good guy. So something must have changed you, right?"

Tobei blushed and looked away. The truth was, it was Itsuki who had changed him. If he'd never met her, he'd still be an unrepentant murderer, "Yeah...I guess…"

"I guess three hundred years in hell would change anyone though." The girl reasoned with a shrug.

"Not me." Tobei admitted, glancing at Itsuki in time to see a look of confusion cast his way, "I didn't change 'til I got here. Didn't think i had reason to...no one ever gave a damn about me, so why should I care about them?"

"That's so sad." Itsuki replied with a frown, "But what changed your mind?"

Again, Tobei blushed. His eyes met with Itsuki's and he could feel his heart pounding, "It's more a who…"

The girl lofted a brow in confusion, "Okay then...who?"

"It's…" He blushed deeper as he tried to find the words to express how he felt, "No one ever gave a damn...then you come along. And your family. You thank me, and give me a place to stay. It's different is all."

Now it was Itsuki's turn to blush, "You mean it was me?"

"Yeah...well...it ain't that big a deal." he was trying to tie his sneakers, and failing miserably in his flustered state, "I mean…"

"It is." Itsuki responded, shifting to kneel in front of him and finish tying his shoes, "I didn't realize I made such a difference."

"You did." He muttered, blushing brighter. He glanced up at the girl who was helping him in so many ways. He'd noticed before, how soft her lips looked. The rest of her was soft looking too, but those lips held his focus.

"There. All done." She smiled up at him as she finished tying his shoes. The smile faded into a look of apprehensive confusion, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no…" He looked away again, heart pounding. It wasn't the first time he'd felt the urge to kiss her. But doing so without her permission could be considered stealing. Stealing was a sin, and he didn't want to lose his head again. Asking permission was so awkward, though.

"I guess you should go after Sena now." Itsuki murmured, looking down sadly, "But promise you'll come home."

"I pro-" He cut himself off, shaking his head, "I can't make that promise. When I've done what I have to, even if it works...I don't know that I can. Ose said I'll probably get to go to heaven...or be reborn as someone else."

Silence hung thick between them a moment or so, "That's good, though."

"Not really." He looked at her, that urge to kiss her returning. She looked so sad, and he found himself wanting to make her feel better. "Not when I just want to be here."

Itsuki blinked and looked up at him, just in time for his lips to meet hers. It seemed all thoughts of losing his head had been pushed aside. Her eyes widened, her body tensed. Then she found herself relaxing, and even returning the kiss.

As the kiss broke, Tobei reached for his neck. But nothing was happening. He looked at Itsuki, who was blushing, and smiling slightly, "You...you don't mind?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, and it took a moment to realize what he was talking about, "Oh...no. I guess I don't."

"C-can I try it again?" He murmured. He didn't get an answer, save the meshing of her lips against his as Itsuki took a turn initiating the kiss.


End file.
